nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Die Grünen Reiter
Der Botendienst "Die Grünen Reiter" ist im Königreich Sturmwind bis hin nach Eisenschmiede und dessen angrenzenden Gebieten tätig. Das Büro der grünen Reiter befindet sich in Sturmwind am Kathedralenplatz, im Haus auf der Kanalseite. Hintergrund Zögerlich fanden die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages ihren Weg bis in die kleinsten Winkel der Straßen von Sturmwind. Es war noch sehr früh als Janeen Davarro sich auf den Weg machte. Sie wollte ins Gebäudeamt von Sturmwind. Dieses befand sich auf dem Kathedralenplatz gleich neben dem Bürgerbüro. Vom Gasthaus im Handelsdistrikt war es also nicht all zu weit. Dennoch stand sie besonders früh auf um die erste zu sein. Schliesslich gab es heute noch andere Dinge zu erledigen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte noch leicht von dem Tavernenbesuch gestern Abend. Doch berufliche Dinge sollte man nie aufschieben, selbst dann nicht wenn man einen Kater besaß. So sagte schon ihr Großvater und der wußte genau wovon er sprach. Während sie so an ihn dachte ging sie wie selbst verständlich den Weg vom Handelsdistrikt zum Kathedralenplatz am Kanal entlang und überquerte jene Brücke die beide Distrikte miteinander verband. Es war noch nicht all zu viel los auf den Straßen. Die einzigen die Janeen über den weg liefen waren die Wachen mit ihren Öllampen. Höflich grüßend ging sie an jenen vorbei. Einer jedoch blieb stehen und hielt sie an. "He da", rief er ihr hinterher, als sie bereit ein paar Schritte an ihm vorbei gegangen war. Janeen drehte sich um und schaute ihn an. "Ja?" Ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten trat er näher und schaute sie von oben bis unten an. Janeen fühlte sich etwas unwohl dabei, zu mal sie nicht wußte was der Wachmann von ihr wollte. "Stimmt etwas nicht?" - "Hrrm", brummte der Wachmann vor sich hin. "Mir ist so als würde ich euch kennen, Mädchen." Dann schien er ihr Gesicht bis ins Detail zu erkunden. Während Janeen sich immer unwohler fühlte und daran dachte das vieleicht noch eine Wache her kommen konnte, da sie bestimmt nicht unauffällig da standen, schien der Wachmann sein Gedächtnis wieder gefunden zu haben. "Ha ... Davarro ... eindeutig. Hab ich Recht?" Janeen blinzelte und nickte anschliessend. "Kennen wir uns", fragte sie vorsichtig. Normalhin brauchte sie so eine Frage nicht zu stellen besaß sie doch ein recht passables Gedächtnis für Gesichter. "Nein, meine Dame. Aber ich habe euch von einem Bild wieder erkannt, welches mir erst vor kurzen gezeigt wurde." Das wurde immer seltsamer und Janeen sah den Wachmann fragend und auch verblüfft an. "Würdet ihr mir das bitte erklären Herr ... ?" Sie mußte den Satz abbrechen, da sie seinen Namen nicht kannte. "Ricks, Wachmann Ricks. Zu ihren Diensten." Der Höflichkeit halber stellte sich nun auch Janeen mit vollen Namen vor. "Janeen Davarro." - "Es freut mich euch kennen lernen zu dürfen. Also damit ich eure Verwirrung kurz aufklären darf .... . Kurze Zeit nach dem Krieg in Nordend bekamen wir die Habe unserer gefallenen Kameraden zurück. Mein Bruder diente dort oben und fiel. Er besaß ein Bild, wie sie mit diesen gnomischen Knippsapperaten gemacht werden." Janeen hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und nickte, als sie von dem Bild erfuhr. Es stimmte was er erzählte. Vor einigen Jahren hatte ihr Vater tatsächlich ein Bild machen lassen. "Auf der Rückseite standen die Namen der abgebildeten Personen und darauf wart auch ihr, jedoch noch recht jung." Wieder nickte Janeen. "Wie es aussieht dienten mein Bruder und euer Vater in derselben Einheit. Wie genau das Bild in seinen Besitz kam, kann ich euch nicht erklären, aber ich kann es euch zu kommen lassen. Schliesslich gehört es mir ja nicht." Einen Moment kehrte Stille ein. Nur das Zwitschern einiger Vögel in den Bäumen am Kanal war zu hören und hin und wieder ein leises Aufplatschen im Wasser. "Ich ... es tut mir sehr leid um euren Bruder und ja ich würde das Bild gerne wieder haben." Ihre Stimme klang leise und gefasst. Immer wenn sie an den Tod ihres Vaters erinnert wurde, zog ein Schmerz durch ihre Brust und ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Doch sie bemühte sich es zu unterdrücken. "Ich bewahre es sicher in meiner Unterkunft auf. Wann und wo kann ich es euch denn vorbei bringen?" - "Ich wohne derzeit im Handelsdistrikt im Gasthaus "Zur güldenen Rose". Wachmann Ricks nickte verstehend. "Nach Dienstschluss werde ich vorbei kommen und solltet ihr nicht da sein auf euch warten. Doch wo wollt ihr denn in aller Frühe hin?"- "Zum Gebäudeamt am Kathedralenplatz." - "Erlaubt mir euch zu begleiten?" Janeen nickte und so hatte sie zum zweiten Mal seit dem gestrigen Abend Geleitschutz in Sturmwind. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen sie am Gebäudeamt an. Sie verabschiedeten sich und da das Amt anscheinend schon geöffnet hatte, zumindest stand die Tür offen, ging sie geradewegs hinein. Wie erhofft war sie die erste und wurde von einem Mann mittleren Alters und einer Brille auf der Nase von oben bis unten gemustert, als sie im Türrahmen erschien. Seine Stimme klang etwas rauh und erstaunt. "Da ist aber jemand sehr früh aufgestanden. Womit kann ich euch weiterhelfen?" Wie erwartet schob er seine Brille auf der Nase ein wenig nach oben. "Mein Name ist Janeen Davarro und ich suche hier in Sturmwind ein kleines Büro, welches ich anmieten kann." Der Beamte legte seine Stirn in Falten als er ihren Namen hörte. "Davarro ... Davarro ....", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Kennt ihr mich oder meinen Vater etwa auch. Devlin Davarro?" Noch einmal dachte der Beamte kurz nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein ich .... muß mich wohl geirrt haben. Eure Name ist zwar nicht so häufig, aber mir schien als würde ich ihn irgendwo schon einmal gehört haben. Aber egal. Ihr wollt also ein Büro anmieten. Habt ihr einen besonderen Wunsch was die Lage angeht und was noch wichtiger ist was könnt ihr bezahlen?" Das folgende Gespräch dauerte alleine schon wegen der Frage über das nötige Kleingeld etwas länger. So setzte man sich gemeinsam an einen Tisch und der Beamte holte seine Unterlagen die aus mehr als nur zwei recht d.icken Büchern bestand. Die Bücher schienen alt zu sein, wenn man den angegilbten Seiten Glauben schenken konnte. Janeen besaß nur ein begrenztes Budget an Geld und so zeigte ihr der Beamte jene Gebäude die in diese Preiskathegorie fielen und noch frei standen. Doch keines davon mochte Janeen so recht gefallen. Mal war es der Grundriss, mal die Lage. Durch Zufall war auf einer der Seiten ein etwas teureres Gebäude aufgelistet in dem sich laut Grundriss ein geeignetes Büro befand und sogar frei stand. Das einzige was Janeen nicht passte war der Preis. "Kann man an dem Preis für dieses Büro nichts machen?" Sie deutete genau auf den Grundriss welcher für sie interessant war. Es lag auf der Kanalseite vom Kathedralenplatz und schien gut zugänglich zu sein. "Meine Dame, wir sind hier nicht auf dem Markt." Die abweisende Antwort lies Janeens Hoffnung sinken etwas mit ihm aushandeln zu können. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund fragte er dann doch nach was genau Janeen denn eigentlich vor hatte. "Ich möchte das Geschäft meiner Familie weiter führen. Bis kurz vor den Kriegswirren in Nordend unterhielten wir einen Botendienst. Um diesen wieder neu auf zu bauen benötige ich jedoch eine Art Büro, von wo aus ich agieren kann." Der Beamte nickte langsam. "Botendienst also .... nun gut ... vieleicht ... also wirklich nur vieleicht .... können wir da ausnahmsweise was aushandeln." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Janeen's Mund und ein hoffnungsvolles Blitzen setzte sich in ihren Augen fest. "Die Stadt Sturmwind würde euch einen Teil der Pacht erlassen, wenn ihr eure Dienste der Stadt ab und an zur Verfügung stellen würdet. Selbstverständlich würde es dafür keine extra Vergütung geben, es sei denn es würde sich um extrem gefahrvolle Botengänge handeln. Die erlassene Pacht würde mit einer möglichen Vergütung verrechnet. Seit ihr damit einverstanden Frau Davarro?" Das Angebot hörte sich verlockend an. Einen Moment jedoch überlegte Janeen. Dieser alte Mann von gestern Abend in der Taverne sprach von Gebieten im Königreich die derzeit extrem gefährlich waren. Besonders Westfall fiel in diesen Bereich. Es war durchaus möglich das sie in genau solche Gebiete geschickt wurde und bestenfalls eine geringe Entlohnung dafür erhielt, wegen der Gefährlichkeit der Lage. Der Vorschlag des Beamten brachte mehr Vorteile für die Stadt Sturmwind, als für sie ausser sie würde ziemlich schnell ihre Einnahmen auf das Maß erhöhen können welches sie brauchte um die volle Pacht bezahlen zu können. Während sie nach dachte fixierte sie der Beamte und wartete geduldig auf ihre Antwort. "Also gut. Ich nehme den Vorschlag an." - "Wunderbar. Ich bereite gleich den Vertrag vor. Achja ... wenn ihr den Botendienst antretet, werdet ihr nicht umhin kommen dieses Geschäft anzumelden. Ich bereite für diese Anmeldung die nötigen Unterlagen vor. Gleich gegenüber ist das Anmeldeamt für neue Geschäfte." Ein wenig sackte Janeen nun doch schon in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Das wurde heute Vormittag zu einer Beamtenprozedur. Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Beamte mit den Formularen zurück kam. Sie las sich alles genau durch und unterschieb anschliessend. Sie erhielt ihre nötigen Dokumente und ging anschliessend zu jenem Anmeldeamt welches ihr genannt wurde. Ein Blick zum Himmel verriet ihr, dass es inzwischen Vormittag geworden war. In nur wenigen Stunden würde die Sonne hoch im Zenit stehen. Janeen hoffte bis dahin alles erledigt zu haben. Ihre Hoffnung geriet ins wanken, als sie sah das sie nicht die einzigste war. Geduldig stellte sie sich zu jenen Leuten die auch eine Anmeldung zu tätigen hatten. Es dauerte tatsächlich bis zum Mittag, aber dann hielt sie die Anmeldung für ihren Botendienst in den Händen. Sie mußte sich recht schnell für einen Namen entscheiden. Sie hätte sich liebend gerne mehr Bedenkzeit erbeten, aber der Beamte stellte ihr in Aussicht nach der Mittagspause wieder zu kommen und die würde zwei Stunden dauern. So fiel Janeen's Wahl auf den wohlklingenden Namen "Grüne Reiter". Immerhin wurden damals die Boten ihrer Familie von einigen tatsächlich so genannt, wegen ihrer überwiegend grünen Uniform. Leicht erschöpft und mit immer noch brummenden Schädel von gestern Abend ging sie das Gebäude am Kanal suchen, welches nun offiziell ihr gehörte, zumindest fürs erste. Als Janeen es fand schloss sie auf und trat ein. Der Staubdecke, die so ziemlich alles überzog, nach zu urteilen war es lange nicht benutzt worden. Für den Anfang würde Janeen mit putzen und aufräumen beschäftigt sein, so viel stand fest. OOC 1. Was sind die grünen Reiter? Sie sind Boten eines Familienunternehmens, welches eine Zeit lang brach lag. Sie werden von der Familie Davarro unterhalten und sind bei ihnen angestellt. Ihren Namen haben sie von den Bürgerinnen und Bürger der Städte erhalten in denen sie tätig waren, da ihre Kleidung überwiegend grün gefärbt war. 2. Sind die grünen Reiter eine Gilde? Nun ja. Ich halte die Gildensatzung in meinen Händen und wenn sich ein paar Freiwillige finden die sie gerne unterschreiben würden ... nur zu. Ein aussagekräftiger Wappenrock würde das Outfit eines grünen Reiters abrunden und grüne Reiter direkt von jenen Charakteren abgrenzen, welche "nur so" grüne Kleidung tragen. 3. Öffnungszeiten Die werden noch rechtzeitig bekannt gegeben. Im Moment tendiere ich zu 1x wöchentlich am Donnerstagabend ab 19/20 Uhr oder aber zur selben Uhrzeit am Freitagabend. Auf Wunsch oder Anfrage tauche ich jedoch auch gerne dazwischen auf, wenn sich das ic machen läßt, sprich mein Charakter nicht gerade als Bote unterwegs ist. 4. Gebäudewahl Nachdem ich ooc durch die Stadt geführt wurde und mir gezeigt wurde welche Gebäude offensichtlich noch frei stehen, fiel meine Wahl auf das Büro an der Aussenseite des Kathedralenplatzes direkt am Kanal. Es ist jenes Haus wo die alte Emma (ein Npc) immer los geht und vom Brunnen mitten im Handelsdistrik Wasser zu holen. Sobald das Büro auf Vordermann gebracht wurde werden draussen Öffnungszeiten und weitere Kontaktmöglichkeiten bekannt gegeben sein. Der Thread hier wird dementsprechend auch aktualisiert. 5. Welche Gebiete liegen denn im Zustellungsbereich? Die Stadt Sturmwind, Eisenschmiede und deren angrenzenden Gebiete liegen auf jeden Fall im Zustellungsbereich. Sonderwünsche die in weiter entfernte Lande führen werden nur dann angenommen wenn dies in irgendeiner Weise realisierbar ist z.B. durch gestellten Begleitschutz ect. pp. 6. Wie kann ich Kontakt aufnehmen? Je nachdem wofür man sich interessiert, ob als zukünftiger Bote oder als Auftraggeber, einfach zu den Öffnungszeiten vorbei kommen und los rpn. Natürlich gibt es auch die ingame Post für Anfragen jeglicher Art. Was auch noch eine sehr schöne Möglichkeit wäre, ist wenn ein Zettel unter der Tür des Büro durch geschoben wird und hier im Forum ein entsprechender ic Text dazu steht. Dieser hätte dann auch im Spiel bestand. 7. Gibt es noch zusätzliche Informationen über die grünen Reiter? Nun vieleicht nicht direkt über die grünen Reiter, aber über die Familie Davarro, welche die grünen Reiter ins Leben gerufen hat. Besser gesagt war dies der Großvater der jetzigen Kurierleitung. Er wurde von jenen die ihn kannten "der alte Davarro" genannt. Als er starb übernahm sein Sohn Devlin Davarro, Janeens Vater, den Betrieb. Als dieser jedoch in den Krieg nach Nordend zog, gab es niemanden der das Unternehmen weiter führte. Es zerbrach. 8. Welche Voraussetzungen braucht ein grüner Reiter? Nun, ein zukünftiger grüner Reiter sollte 3 Fähigkeiten mit bringen. Diese sind Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen. Diese Voraussetzungen sind nicht immer selbst verständlich, aber zwingend notwendig. Weiterhin sollte sich dieser einen guten Leumund und Ortskenntnisse besitzen. Erlernbare Fähigkeiten wären die Selbstverteidigung und Tricks um in der Wildnis zu überleben. 9. Ausrüstung, Reittiere und sonstiges. Die Ausrüstung kann ic gesehen von der Familie Davarro gestellt werden. Ooc ist natürlich der Spieler für verantwortlich. Zur Ausrüstung gehören die Kleidung, mögliche Waffen (leichte Bewaffnung, sowie leichte Rüstung). Auch die Bereitstellung eines Reittieres übernimmt die Familie Davarro, sollten Boten kein eigenes besitzen. In Fällen in denen man mit einem anderen Transportmittel anreisen muß und vor Ort ein Reittier braucht wird auf Kosten des Unternehmens ein Reittier geliehen. Die Bezahlung ist so eine Sache. Ich habe so absolut keine Idee wie viel was wert ist in WoW. Daher umschreibe ich das mal sehr vage. Der Familienbetrieb der Davarro ist bestimmt nicht übermäßig reich und wird als gut bürgerlich geführt. Demnach wird man wohl als Bote nicht allzu viel verdienen, geniesst jedoch in Gasthäusern, die man auf einer Tour besucht schon mal das eine oder andere freie Essen, je nachdem ob der Wirt einem dann noch etwas mit auf dem Weg zum ausliefern mit gibt oder nicht. Wie sagt man so schön? Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Vom Verdienst an sich wird man sicherlich nicht reich. Kann sich aber selbst versorgen, einkleiden und steht nicht auf der Straße. Erwähnenswert wäre da noch das Mindestlevel. Das setzte ich wegen den Reittieren bei lvl 20 an. Ich denke das ist nach vollziehbar. Ansonsten halte ich nicht viel vom Level. Ich werde auch nicht strikt leveln, was bedeutet, dass dieser Char wohl ziemlich langsam wachsen wird. Ich lege mehr Wert auf das RP, als auf das Level. 10. Zusammenarbeit, Neutralität und dunkle Machenschaften Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn es mit der Zeit eine gute Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Gilden und auch Einzelcharakteren geben würde. Dies kann gerne auf der ganz normale Basis wie der Botendienst gedacht ist passieren oder aber auch für dunkle Machenschaften (diese machen wohl erst später wirklich Sinn, also dann wenn die grünen Reiter Fuß gefasst haben). Der Botendienst ist allianztreu und steht neutral bis freundlich zu allen Gilden und Einzelcharakteren der Allianz, sofern sie sich nicht von vornerein als böse erweisen. Es ist daher auch sehr gut möglich die grünen Reiter für nicht ganz legale Dinge einzuspannen. Für solche Vorhaben bedarf es jedoch einer vorherigen ooc Absprache. Die Boten/Kuriere haben, wenn sie schon lange in dem Beruf tätig sind, ein gewisses Maß an Menschenkenntnis und so sollte man sich absprechen ob der jeweilige Bote/Kurier ein flaues Gefühl haben darf oder sogar so weit geht etwas ab zu lehnen. Genauso gut kann man einen Boten auf seinem Weg zum Zielort überfallen. Auch hier sollte es vorher zu einer ooc Absprache kommen, erst recht wenn ein Bote/Kurier in einen Plot eingespannt wird. Events * 25. August 2011 zwischen 20 und 22 Uhr So und nun ist es soweit. Das Büro der grünen Reiter öffnet zum ersten Mal am Donnerstagabend den 25. August 2011 zwischen 20 und 22 Uhr seine Tür. Wer in den letzten Tagen in Sturmwind unterwegs war und den Kathedralenplatz gestreift hat, konnte auf Kanalseite geschäftiges Treiben fest stellen. Eine junge Frau war emsig damit beschäftigt ein verstaubtes Büro wieder auf Vordermann zu bekommen und hat so einiges an Kisten und Taschen dorthin transportiert. Von aussen neben der Tür hängt ab heute früh ein Schild mit den Öffnungszeiten. "Geöffnet jeden Donnerstagabend zwischen dem 8. und 10. Glockenschlag." Zudem dürften an diversen schwarzen Bretter der Stadt einige Anschäge zu lesen sein, dass es sich bei den grünen Reitern um einen Botendienst handelt der im Königreich Sturmwind bis hin nach Eisenschmiede und dessen angrenzenden Gebieten tätig ist. Blizzard Entertainment: Forscherliga Realmforum: (Allianz) Grüne Reiter Quellen Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind Kategorie:Händler Themengilde